


Cállate, Lechuguino.

by Nishma, thejacketslut



Series: Culohuevo [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, PreFFXV, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishma/pseuds/Nishma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejacketslut/pseuds/thejacketslut
Summary: "Ser el Escudo del Rey no era tan fácil como parecía. Sino que se lo dijeran a Gladiolus Amicitia."





	Cállate, Lechuguino.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé poner títulos, nada ha cambiado en este tiempo.
> 
> Por cierto, la definición de la RAE para Lechuguino es la siguiente:  
> 2.adjetivo/nombre masculino y femenino  
> [persona joven] Que se preocupa en exceso de su aspecto y de vestir según la moda.
> 
> Lo cual me pareció muy bien acertada para Ignis, y como Gladio es un hombre de cultura todo estaba vendido.
> 
> Sin más dilación, os dejo leer.

Ser el Escudo del Rey no era tan fácil como parecía. Sino que se lo dijeran a Gladiolus Amicitia. Gladio tenía que compaginar su título de escudero de Noctis con su vida de chico de dieciocho años. Se levantaba a las cinco de la mañana para su entrenamiento matutino con su padre, uno bastante duro. Era verdad que los Amicitia destacaban por su robusto físico, pero todas las mañanas media ciudadela se despertaba por el choque de armas de padre e hijo. Aun así eso era lo de menos, pues Gladio disfrutaba esos momentos a solas con su padre entrenando. Tras eso volvía a ducharse y prepararse para ir a sus últimos meses de instituto. Por cosas de título tenía que ir al mismo centro que Noctis, algo que le disgustaba enormemente porque solo estaba lleno de niños ricos y repugnantes.

—Buenos días, Gladiolus, veo que hoy no tienes ninguna herida, lo cual me alegra bastante.

Gladio dejó de prestar atención al libro que estaba leyendo mientras iba de camino al instituto para ver a Ignis, uno de aquellos niños ricos y repugnantes.

Ignis, como él, también tenía que ir al instituto de Noctis y aunque la mayoría de veces llevaba a Noctis en coche, poco a poco lo hacía menos pues el príncipe le daba vergüenza llamar más la atención de lo que ya lo hacía. 

Pero allí estaba uno de los principales problemas de la vida de Gladio. Ignis Scientia.

—Buenos días, Scientia. Yo, al contrario que otros aprendo de mis errores. Por eso nunca verás una cicatriz en mi cuerpo. Nunca.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, Gladiolus, —dijo Ignis con un poco de rentintín—. Espero entonces que te vaya bien en tus clases con Noctis. Por mi parte hoy tenemos una preparada que lleva meses esperando...

Gladio cerró el libro y le miró fijamente.

—Hoy tengo YO clases con él. Ni se te ocurra cambiarme los horarios de nuevo, gafitas.

Ignis parpadeó rápidamente y tras recomponerse sonrió y se ajustó las gafas.

—El príncipe ha hablado.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Ignis antes de desviarse y dejar a Gladiolus solo.

 

La relación de Noctis con Gladio iba más allá que la del simple título. Gladio había nacido para protegerle, al igual que su padre había nacido para proteger al padre de Noctis. Pero entre ambos se había interpuesto un gran obstáculo. Ignis. Ignis llegó a la ciudadela cuando Noctis tenía unos cinco años, pero había cautivado al niño de tal forma que durante meses Noctis se olvidó de Gladio. Al menos, para esos tiempos Iris ya había nacido y Gladio no le dio mucha importacia porque estaba todo el día con su hermanita protegiéndola. Y también jugando a las muñecas con ella.

Pero la relación de Ignis y Noctis se fue estrechando y Gladio quedó en segundo lugar. Y no solo con ellos, su padre también lo fue dejando de lado, según él Gladio ya estaba creciendo y tenía que madurar él solo. Y aunque Gladio amara a su hermana con toda su alma se daba cuenta de que él, como siempre, había quedado en segundo lugar.

Pero Gladio era fuerte y aquello no le afectó para nada y siguió centrado en su destino. Llegar a ser tan fuerte para poder proteger a su majestad el príncipe Noctis. 

Gladio observaba de lejos la relación que tenían Ignis y Noctis y no podía evitar sentirse repugnado hacía Ignis. Nunca le había hecho nada a él directamente, pero Noctis siempre prefería sus clases con él, dejando a Gladio solo. Y este estaba seguro que era por la brillante mente de Ignis. Alguien tan joven que asistía a las reuniones de estrategia no le inspiraba confianza. Por ello cada vez le tenía más tirria. Cada cosa que hacía o decía le producía un tremendo odio. Y aunque sabía que su destino era colaborar con él para proteger a su príncipe, la sola idea de hacerlo le producía arcadas.

Pero ahí no acababa la cosa, ni mucho menos. Cuando Noctis entró al instituto apareció un tercero en discordia. Un niño que decía haber ayudado a la señorita Lunafreya y que esta le había dicho que cuidara de Noctis. Y ahí entró Prompto como enemigo de Ignis y Gladio. Hasta que llegó el día en el que Noctis se los presentó a ambos y ninguno de los dos pudieron odiar al rubio. Pues eran un cachito de pan y ambos, en silencio, decidieron que al príncipe le vendría bien tener un amigo por fin.

Aunque, por supuesto, aquello sólo dio paso a una guerra fría por la disputa de Noctis en el poco tiempo que tenía asignado para entrenar, pues el rey decidió que si Noctis quería vivir como una persona normal los pocos años que tenía de instituto, debía hacerlo. Y por eso sus horarios de entrenamientos se reducieron a mucho más de la mitad dejando la ciudadela vacía y a Gladio aburrido. Pues al contrario que Ignis él no tenía permitido aún asistir a las reuniones de los mayores.

Lo cual era muy injusto teniendo en cuenta que Ignis era un año menor que él. Pero Gladio era mejor que eso y siguió leyendo su preciado libro y decidió tener un día tranquilito. 

Y lo consiguió, hasta llegar la hora del entrenamiento con Noctis. Cuando llegó a la sala de armas no había nadie. Bastante cabreado fue a la sala donde Noctis siempre practicaba con Ignis. Al entrar cerró la pesada puerta de piedra de un portazo, su fuerza se lo permitía y fue directo a Ignis que estaba limpiando una afilada daga.

—¿Dónde está?

—¿Dónde está quién? —Preguntó Ignis dándose la vuelta y mirándole fijamente.

Gladiolus odiaba su mirada porque era fría como el hielo y era de las pocas cosas que no soportaba.

—Noctis, ¿no iba a venir a entrenar contigo?

—Ah, eso. ¿Estás molesto?

—No.

—Ya... No mientes muy bien, grandullón. Noctis llega tarde, como siempre.

—Ojalá no llegase, —dijo visiblemente enfadado Gladio—. Porque hoy tenía entrenamiento conmigo, no contigo.

—Bueno... se ve que aquí la inteligencia...

Ignis fue interrumpido por su móvil y tras mirar directamente a Gladio fue a por él.

—¿Noctis? Ah, ya... entiendo. —Volvió a mirar a Gladio y se dio la vuelta—. No le diré nada a tu padre. Pero que sea la última vez. Tened cuidado.

Antes de que Ignis pudiera bloquear el móvil Gladio habló.

—¿Qué quería Noctis?

—Bueno... —dijo Ignis sonriendo levemente, haciéndose el interesante—. Es a mi a quién me ha llamado, no a ti. Pregúntale a él si tan amigos sois.

Gladio que era un hombre paciente acaba de llegar a su límite.

—Escúchame lechuguino. Estoy harto de ti, de tu chulería y de tus aires de superioridad. Así que haz el favor de irte antes de que me enfade.

Ignis se le quedó mirando fijamente.

—Mira, no sé qué quieres ni qué te he hecho yo a ti para que estés así. Pero no entiendo esa actitud que tienes en mi contra.

—¡Pues no sé tio! Piensa, porque no paras de fastidiar siempre y estoy harto.

—Pero si ni siquiera hablamos, cada uno va por su lado, ni siquiera sé qué haces en tu tiempo libre.

Aunque puede que esto fuera una pequeña mentira por parte de Ignis ya que, tal vez, y sólo tal vez, Ignis estuviera un poco interesado en Gladio.

Al contrario que Ignis, Gladiolus estaba muy alterado. E Ignis, al ver que no iba a responder, decidió irse de allí.

—Puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras aquí enfadado, yo me voy a hacer otras cosas. Si quieres puedes pegarle puñetazos a las paredes, están acolchadas, así procurarás no hacerte ninguna cicatriz.

—¿Pero a ti qué coño te pasa?

Esta vez Ignis no respondió a su amenaza y se quedó en la puerta. Gladio no le hizo mucho caso, estaba harto de todo.

—La puerta no se abre, ¿qué has hecho Gladiolus?

Gladio se acercó un poco. 

—¿Qué cojones dices, tío? Pírate de una vez.

Ignis seguía tirando de la puerta y esta seguía sin abrirse, lo cual estaba poniendo un poco nervioso a Ignis. Gladio acabó acercándose y dándole un empujón que a su parecer fue suave, tiró de ella. Y, efectivamente, no se abría.

—¿Qué le has hecho a la puerta?

—Yo nada... Has sido tú el que ha cerrado de un empujón. Y ahora estamos aquí atrapados por tu... puta culpa.

Gladio le miró. No sabía si porque estaba enfadándose o porque había escuchado por primera vez una palabrota salir de la boca de Ignis.

—Pues yo tampoco he sido, si he cerrado con delicadeza.

Ignis comenzó a reírse y se quitó las gafas mientras se echaba el pelo hacía atrás, claramente nervioso.

Gladio le miró y tragó saliva. Estaba jodido. Se puso a dar una vuelta por la habitación intentando serenarse, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue pegarle un puñetazo a la pared. Cosa que le hizo daño, y acabó pegando un grito seguido de mil palabrotas. Ignis, que se había sentado en el suelo, alzó la vista, pero no dijo nada. 

—Esto es todo tu culpa macho, es que estoy hasta los cojones de ti. Te crees el mejor por tener un hueco entre los hombres del rey, y ser el mejor amigo de Noctis, pero en realidad eres un puto crío.

Ignis se levantó y le miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Sólo estás diciendo eso porque estás enfadado. Haz el favor de relajarte si vamos a tener que estar aquí hasta que se abra la maldita puerta. Y haz el favor de intentar abrirla de nuevo.

—Ábrela tú si tan magnífico y maravilloso eres.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que lo que te pasa es que me tienes envidia...

—¿Yo de un pringao como tú? Ni en tus sueños.

Ignis se le quedó mirando y comenzó a reírse.

—Tal vez me esté atreviendo demasiado... ¿Pero sabías que normalmente el odio y la envidia irracional hacia una persona de tu mismo sexo es porque interiormente te sientes atraído hacia ella? 

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso y Gladio fue directo a darle un puñetazo a Ignis. Que paró con una rapidez y fuerza impresionante. Cosa que le cabreó muchísimo más. Pero no todo acabó ahí. Ignis le cogió con la otra mano y haciéndole una rápida llave lo tiró al suelo y se quedó sobre él. De la nada sacó una daga y se la puso al cuello.

Gladio le sujetó la muñeca con fuerza, temeroso por su vida.

—¿No crees que te estás pasando un poco, parguelas?

—Eres tú el primero que ha levantado la mano, yo solo me he defendido. ¿Te doy miedo grandullón?

—Ni una pizca.

Aprovechando la fuerza que tenía como ventaja se levantó tirando a Ignis al suelo. Este se recuperó al instante de un hábil salto. En algún momento de la maniobra la daga se le había caído al suelo, pero aprovechó que tenía las manos libres para volver a parar otro puñetazo de Gladio que esta vez iba directo a su estómago. Y, aprovechando el momento de confusión y frustración por parte de Gladiolus, Ignis lo atrajo hacia sí mismo y le besó cándidamente.

—¿Qué cojones estás haciendo? —Exclamó suavemente Gladio cuando Ignis se separó.

—Comprobaba mi teoría. La cual ha sido un éxito.

 

El mayor no fue consciente hasta ese momento que Ignis había soltado su puño y había bajado una mano hacia su espalda y otra hacia su paquete. Llevó sus manos hasta la cabeza de Ignis y este por primera vez temeroso en toda la tarde por su vida se sorprendió al notar la pared contra su espalda y los labios de Gladio luchando contra los suyos. Sonriendo suavemente le dejó hacer y fue introduciendo la mano en sus pantalones.

Ignis que era una mente estratega había planeado mil posibles finales para aquello, pero aún estaba sorprendido por el inexistente rechazo por parte de Gladio. Siempre le había parecido un tío desagradable hasta que fue consciente que ese rechazo no era otra cosa que atracción y así había acabado, comprobando su teoría también aplicándosela a Gladio. 

La mente de Ignis dejó de razonar en el momento en el que Gladio se apoyó completamente en él y le mordisqueó suavemente el cuello mientras gruñía ante los movimientos de la mano de Ignis. Y así siguieron entre gruñidos y fuertes respiraciones. Poco a poco Gladiolus se fue animando y abrió la camisa de Ignis con fuerza. Gracias a los Sidéreos no la rompió y agradeció que no llevara la corbata porque nunca en su vida había utilizado una y hubiera sido un problema. Descendió de su boca a su pecho lentamente dejándole suaves besos. Cuando llegó al estómago Ignis casi hiperventilaba y le agarró del cuello de la camisa.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —Preguntó tembloroso mientras Gladio llevaba su mano a sus pantalones—. Porque no es necesario que lo hagas.

Este lo miró desde abajo y pareció pensarlo mejor, pues se incorporó y un poco avergonzado volvió a pegar a Ignis contra la pared.

—¿Puedes volver a hacer lo de antes? 

Con otra pequeña sonrisa, que para Gladio eran nuevas, Ignis comenzó a besarle y a llevar su mano de nuevo hacia su paquete. Ante el contacto cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, no era consciente de los sonidos involuntarios que salían de su boca hasta que Ignis le cubrió la boca con la mano libre.

—Calla.

Tras eso separó ambas manos y cuando Gladio estaba a punto de quejarse, una lengua paró a la suya. Cinco segundos después alguien aporreó la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento.

—Ignis Scientia, el Capitán Drautos le lleva esperando desde hace un cuarto de hora. Sería recomendable que se presentase de inmediato. —Anunció una voz sonando muy amortiguada por culpa de las pesadas puertas cerradas.

Ignis que hasta todo momento había estado muy tranquilo. Sobresaltado y exclamando improperios se ajustó la camisa y se arregló el pelo. Sin decirle nada más a Gladio se dirigió al extremo opuesto de la sala y salió por lo que parecía una puerta oculta. Gladio, que se quedó allí solo pudo escuchar como Ignis entablaba conversación con el paje y como sus pasos se alejaban.

Derrumbado y avergonzado por la encerrona que le había hecho el lechuguino se quedó en el suelo durante un buen rato esperando que se le bajaran todos los humos, los buenos y los malos y cuando pudo salir por la puerta con total facilidad se dirigió a su sala de entrenamiento preferida decidido a liarse a puñetazos con todo aquel que se le cruzara por delante, incluido Ignis. Sobretodo Ignis.

 

Tras aquella tarde todo seguía igual en la vida de Gladio, aunque, tal vez, ya no le molestaba tanto que un niño rico y repugnante le hablase por la mañana de camino al instituto.

—Buenos días.

Gladio levantó la vista del libro para ver a Ignis, tan impecable como siempre. No le había visto desde aquel día y aunque intentó no pensar en aquello no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en su cara.

—Hmm.

—¿Hmm? ¿Vas a seguir con tus mentiras y no admitir que no te gustan los tíos? —Como siempre la voz de Ignis era calmada y seria. Cosa que le ponía de los nervios a Gladio.

Mientras Ignis esperaba una respuesta Gladio guardó el libro, que tenía pinta de ser un rollo histórico que ni él mismo aguantaría leyendo, y miró alrededor. Cuando se aseguró que no había nadie en la calle le cogió, esta vez sí, de la corbata y le besó con ganas.

—Así que sigues sin decir nada… 

Ignis sabías que Gladio estaba avergonzado, y aquello le gustaba mucho. Siguió a Gladiolus que había seguido andando sin él y sin decir nada más llegaron a la puerta del centro. A lo lejos vieron a Noctis con el chico rubio hablando animadamente.

—El niño se nos hace mayor… Ahora solo nos tendremos el uno al otro, —bromeó Ignis.

—Haz el favor de callarte la boca, lechuguino.

Ignis, soltando una carcajada que hizo a Gladio apartar la mirada del libro le tocó suavemente el hombro y murmuró:

—El libro que lees es muy aburrido, ven esta tarde a la biblioteca que te recomendaré títulos mejores.

Tras eso se fue hacia Noctis y Prompto y Gladio se quedó estático, deseando que la mañana acabara para decirle a Ignis unas cuantas cosas, o al menos intentarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Primero agradecer thejacketslut por sus grandiosas ideas, porque sin ella no seguiría escribiendo.
> 
> Por otro lado, hacía tiempo que no escribía NSFW y siento que siempre lo dejo "a medias" pero espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Como siempre daros las gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y recordar que el feedback me hace volver, uwu  
> (Puede que esto tenga continuación.)


End file.
